A Clandestine Truth
by ShanniC
Summary: --Jason vs. Freddy-- What if Linderman was treated before he bled to death? I got the idea from watching deleted-extended scenes. Set between the cabin burning down, and before the fight scene by the lake. Kia-Linderman shippyness.


Author's Notes: This is an alternate ending to Freddy vs. Jason because the real thing (both the original and alternate ending on the DVD) sucked. This pretty much focuses on what might have happened if certain situations were changed. What if Linderman was treated before he bled to death and Kia never left to find help? I got the idea from watching deleted/extended scenes. Set between the cabin burning down, and before the fight scene by the lake. Don't forget to review. 

**A Clandestine Truth**

"Charlie." 

He had said. Linderman's name was Charlie. I kind of felt bad for him because he was bleeding so much. He wanted me to go find help, but where would I? We were in the middle of a fucking forest. There was no one to help because there was no one that could get close to where we were. Our van flipped over, so we had no car. He looked so pathetic there with his soft eyes unfocused on mine. If I left him he would die. I couldn't let another friend die. Sure, I was cruel to him, mean, and royal pain in the ass, but we would make it out of here alive. Maybe if I bandaged him up a bit, it would help him. 

"So the king of dorks has a first name."

I said with good naturedly. He laughed, and it even made him smile a bit. He winced in pain a little. I instantly regretted my words. I lifted him to his feet as gently as I could, and we both limped towards what I hoped would be the first aid hut. He needed his wound bandaged, and I myself could use something to fix me up. We walked for what felt like hours. He slumped on me, but I still dragged him forward. I hope I wasn't hurting him more. Squinting in the dark, I saw a sign up ahead that looked like "Medic Hut". We ran towards it, quietly as possible in case Jason or Freddy were close. 

            "K-Kia, I'm so cold. I'm so c-cold Kia."

He whispered in my ear. I didn't know much about puncture wounds, but I did know that when a person said that they were cold, they were losing a lot of blood. I looked into his clouded eyes, and tried to get him to stay awake. If he went to sleep he might not wake up. We walked up the rickety stairs, and found that the door was locked. Linderman leaned on the wooden railing as I searched for something that would break the glass. I found nothing. Pulling my jacket off of me, I wrapped it around my hand, and slammed my fist into the glass. The sound was loud, but I hoped it wouldn't draw attention to us. 

We entered and I closed the door. I searched for a flashlight while Linderman leaned against the door. Since I couldn't find anything, I had to drag his body to the window, where the moon shined brightly. I dug inside the medical kit hoping the medicine was expired. He lay on my lap—on his back, his teeth chattering loudly. I pulled off his jacket and shirt, exposing his bare chest. There was not much in the kit, but hopefully it would be enough to stop his bleeding. I didn't know how badly he was bleeding internally, if at all. I reach for cotton swabs, and read the expiration date on the iodine. At least it hadn't expired yet. In fact, some of the things in the clinic looked to be no more than two or three years old. I wondered who else had been at the camp recently. 

I cleaned his wound as quickly as possible, feeling a bit bad for making him flinch. It must have hurt like hell to have a sharp hook stuck through your back. It was time to put some iodine on his wound, and I knew _that_ would hurt. Covering his mouth with my hands, I whispered for him to try to breath through his nose. I poured a little of the liquid unto a swab, and wiped it over his wound. He began to struggle against me—even biting my hand but I couldn't let either of us cry out. I blew on his back, hoping that would cool the burn. He stopped struggling, and began to breathe normally. I was pretty sure I caught his bleeding early. He curled into my lap, resting his head against me. 

"No Linder—Charlie! You can't go to sleep. We don't have any Hypnocil remember? We've got to stay awake, at least until morning. Maybe we can find a way to get the hell out of here by then. I hope Lori and Will are okay."

            "I want to go to sleep K-Kia. You're soft, and warm. I'm so tired."

            "We can't go to sleep. What if Jason comes after us? Or Freddy? We have to keep alert!"

I sighed as he struggled to sit up. We sat in the middle of the room facing one another so that we could watch each other's backs at all times. I wanted to go to sleep too, but even not with two psychos on the loose. I looked at Linderman and noticed his eyes were now focused. He seemed more improved so I could assume he was no longer on the brink of death. I folded my hands in my lap, and sighed softly. Would ever get out of here alive? Linderman grasped my fingers lightly, causing me to look into his eyes. 

            "You saved my life." 

I blushed at the genuine appreciation he had shown. I figured I owed him anyway for years of being a bitch to him. He lifted his hands to rub my bloodied cheek, and for the first time in a long time, I blushed. If anyone had told me I would be in the middle of a dilapidated camp beaten and bloody, flirting with _Charlie Linderman_ I would have laughed in their face, and probably have kicked their ass. 

            "It was nothing."

He leaned reached in his pocket, and took out a handkerchief. He wiped the blood of my face, and I blushed at the attention. What was going on here? I was the cool one, the collected stylish one. Now I'm nothing but a puddle of mush because Linderman! I placed my palm over his and wiped the blood off of him. At least were sort of clean. Unfortunately, there was very little in the first aid kit left. I dropped my hands, and looked around the room warily. 

            "So tell me, why do you hate me so much?" 

He said suddenly, and I felt a wave of awkwardness sink into the room. I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Why was I so mean to him? Did I really hate the guy? Sure he could be annoying in his never ending quest for Lori, but he wasn't all bad was he? I murmured quietly, thinking of a reply. I looked him in the eye giving him n answer to a question that had he probably wanted answered for four years.

            "I never hated you Linderman. I just picked on you… You were always there, I guess. You were this huge annoyance, and you kind of made it easy. I really don't know why I singled you out, but if it means anything, I'm sorry."

They said nothing for a few moments, and I swore I could hear our breathing. His was calm and steady now, no longer ragged. I was glad to know he would be okay. I shuddered softly. No, we wouldn't be okay until both Freddy and Jason were dead for good, never to come back again. He reached for my chin, and brought my eyes to his gaze. 

            "My friends and I always thought it was because deep down you liked me. Is that true?"

I said nothing. If I said anything, my voice would quiver and he would know the truth. I refused to admit that I had any feelings whatsoever towards him, and I wasn't going to say a damn thing, whether he liked it or not. Instead I gave him the harshest look I could muster, and remained quiet. He smirked at my silence, and before I could do anything, he leaned in and kissed me.  He pulled away with a smug smile on his face. 

            "I always wanted to do that."

I was about to give him a good cursing out for even of thinking of kissing me but before I had the chance, we heard a huge explosion, and I was slammed into him. As the smoke cleared, and the fire died own, I could hear him laughing.

            "I always knew you fall for me."

            "Shut up. Let's get the hell out of here! Now's our chance to escape."

We wobbled to our feet, and we ran like a bat out of hell. I prayed Will and Lori were still alive. I was surprised that Freddy or Jason hadn't come for us yet. Maybe they believed we were dead. I sure as hell hoped so. We went back to the road, and we ran like hell towards the town. _Please God. Please let them both be dead. Please. I prayed silently, as we ran into the night. _

_Fin._


End file.
